A Different Look
by GreenPokeGuy
Summary: The District 8 boy has an encounter with a Career that may change his opinion of them. What could it be?


I'm running through the woods, clutching my backpack, escaping the hell that is the bloodbath. Fortunately, I'm far away from the Cornucopia, so I can't hear the screams of the other tributes. I trip over a root and fall on my face, letting out a grunt as I hit the ground. I scramble quickly to my feet, anxious to flee from any attackers in case I was heard. Seeing no one, I relax slightly and start walking to a nearby tree. Seeing that there is a strong-looking branch in my reach, I jump for it and swing onto it, the branch bending slightly. I make my way up the tree until I'm about 20 metres off the ground. I decide to take a break to check what supplies I've picked up.

Looking into my bag, I see a packet of crackers, an empty water bottle, a small bottle of iodine drops to purify water and a medium-sized knife. I sigh at my meagre supplies, as I will have to hunt for more food and find a stream or lake for water. At least I have a weapon to defend myself. Unfortunately, I've become accustomed to throwing knives, so if I throw it, I'll lose my only weapon. I open my packet of crackers when I hear a cannon boom. I stop to listen as more booms are heard. Two, three, four. The booms don't stop until ten, and no sound is heard afterwards. Ten people lost their lives today. I'll have to wait until nightfall to see who didn't escape the bloodbath. I eat some of my crackers, until I realise how thirsty I am. It's been at least four hours since I've had water, so I decide to search for a stream. Carefully, I climb down from the tree; sling the backpack over my shoulder and, knife in hand, search for water.

* * *

It feels like days until I find water, but in reality, it is only half an hour. It is a small stream, passing through the woods to the lake near the Cornucopia, which the Careers are surely guarding. Seeing the water, I rush for it, scooping some in my hands to have a drink. Then I remember my mentors telling me that the Gamemakers may have poisoned the water, so I fill my water bottle, add a few drops of iodine and let it sit for a while, looking at my surroundings in the meantime. Once the water looks clearer, I drink half of it, and then I place it back into my backpack. Then I hear a cold laugh, making me shiver in anticipation.

"So, you managed to escape the bloodbath." A soothing, male voice says. I slowly turn around, grabbing my knife from my pocket, to face my potential attacker. I tense, seeing that it is the District 2 boy, the leader of the Career pack this year. He is tall, with shaggy brown hair and piercing blue eyes. In his right hand, he is holding a sword, which appears to have dried blood on it. I gulp in fear, then raise my eyes to his, staring defiantly at him.

"Where're your friends, 2?" I spit, using his district number instead of his name. He smirks at me, oddly amused at my choice of words, as the Careers are only allies, not friends.

"Well, 8," he starts calmly, using my district number, "I decided to hunt for some tributes on my own, and here we are." Again I feel a flash of fear, but I suppress it before he can register it.

"What makes you think I'll be such an easy target?" I say, glaring at him, tensing my body for a fight. His eyes flash for a second, seeming to be slightly angered at my words. He also tenses, aware that I'm ready for a confrontation.

"I think getting a six in training is a pretty good indicator that you'll be easy to dispatch, especially compared to my ten." he says arrogantly, raising his sword. I raise my knife, sensing that he's about to attack. He lunges for me, but I quickly step out of the way. He seems to be surprised at my speed, as he hesitates for a while, which gives me the chance to attack. I aim to slash his back, but he spins to face me so I only manage a cut on his arm. He grunts in pain, a flash of fear appearing on his face before he wipes it off with a smirk, sweeping my legs out from under me. As I fall to the ground and block his sword with my knife, I ponder the fear that appeared on his face.

_I thought the Careers were trained not to show emotion? Maybe they are still human after all…_ I think, rolling to the side as he slashes his sword down at me, missing me by inches. Taking the opportunity of his sword being stuck in the ground, I grab my backpack and flee the scene.

"Don't think you've seen the last of me! We'll make you wish you'd died in the Bloodbath when we're done with you!" he yells at my retreating form, clearly outraged at my escape.

When I'm far away, I climb another tree and have a swig of water, feeling exhausted from the day. Feeling as safe as one can be in a fight to the death, I take the time to think on my encounter with the District 2 boy.

_Maybe not all Careers train to be bloodthirsty killers. Maybe some train just to survive…_

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it! If you do, review and I may make it a three-shot, adding two more confrontations between them! :)**

-Green


End file.
